Left Behind
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: There were still students at Hogwarts in DH...What happened to them? Multiple Pairings. My first attempt at drabbles! Please review! :On permanent hiatus:
1. Sleep

_A/N: This is my first try at 'drabbles'. Each will be about someone left at Hogwarts while Harry goes off gallivanting! They will all have at least teeny bit of romance in them, because I'm a romance sucker! The names will be revealed at the end of each chapter. Try and guess before it ends!_

_Warning: I have never written these things before! I cannot guarantee they will be any good, even if it's just the style that ruins it all! xD Please, please give me feedback!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**I. Sleep**

He looks around at them all, in the hammocks, sleeping. Peaceful? No.

He looks at _her_. Her hair is spread over her pillow like milk splattered across a countertop. She smiles in her sleep.

But then again, that's like her, isn't it?

He wishes he could live in the world that she does.

The imaginary, happy-go-lucky world.

He wishes he could have the self-confidence she radiates.

But he must stop wishing. He must ignore the aches and pains he has. He must forget his scars.

He must sleep, too.

* * *

**Neville/Luna**


	2. Why?

A/N: Well, the response was positive (I can't thank you reviewers enough!) so: ONWARD! (This is one of the few pairings I'm planning that I support! xD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

II: Why?

She wasn't supposed to feel old.

She was supposed to feel young! Alive! Happy!

Where did he go?

Why did he leave her behind?

Why did he forget her?

Did he think of her like she thought of him?

Why was Snape Headmaster?

Why hadn't Luna come back?

Why was she covered in bruises?

Why was Dumbledore dead?

Why, why, why?

Why her?

**Ginny/Harry**


	3. Peace

_A/N: For my amazing reviewers: Bad Mum, caraez, rentharrypotterfan808, and Pinky Green. Thank you, all of you!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing._

* * *

**III. Peace**

It was too late for peace.

She knew that.

It had been too late for peace long, long ago.

Months. Years.

How the time seemed to drag!

Even for someone so positive, as she sat there, with the wandmaker next to her, giving away secrets left and right, she felt dismal.

So much for peace.

She missed him. Desperately. Sure, she missed Ginny, but him even more…was he safe?

She knew he didn't care about her like she did him. After all, how could he? She was just 'loopy'.

But he would restore peace.

Take that, Voldemort!

* * *

**Luna/Harry**


	4. Gone

A/N: I'm addicted to these! Thanks again to all who reviewed! This one took a dark turn! xD

NOT A PAIRING I SUPPORT, by the way. Just having a bit of fun!

Disclaimer: Hmmm….One wonders…do I own? NO NO NO!

* * *

**IV. Gone**

Hogwarts was his sanctuary.

His kingdom.

His escape.

No more overbearing mother.

No more obnoxious father.

And when he was able to see her, his little slice of joy in the dark world (Even Hogwarts was dark now), he got a rush.

He wasn't supposed to love her.

But he was hers. He always would be.

It was the fiery spirit. And the hair—the perfect, curly, beautiful hair.

But—no. She was gone.

He couldn't find her after Christmas.

Dead?

No.

Just gone.

* * *

**Draco/Ginny**


	5. Hero

**A/N: More! YAY! -does the drabble dance- (Weird pairing…I kinda like it, though! But you can just, like, change the pairing in your head or whatever :) ) **

**Also: Anon. reviewer Alli: You asked for Neville/Ginny. I actually have 5 more of these written, because I'm a geek like that, and so those might come next...but sooner or later Neville/Ginny will show up. Pretty much every pairing under the sun will, actually! xD**

**Disclaimer: If JKR even saw these, she'd die. They are certainly NOT hers. Therefore I don't own.**

* * *

**V. Hero**

Harry was a hero.

He always knew that.

His little admirer.

His obnoxious admirer.

_Click._

He captured another moment in time.

_Click_.

He captured her picture in the paper.

Her brown eyes, her frizzy hair, her intelligent expression.

_Click._

He captured it again and again.

This was his only bit of her. He'd never get her, not really.

Why would he be worthy?

He was so much younger.

He wasn't a hero.

Harry was the hero.

* * *

**Colin/Hermione **


	6. Scars

_A/N: So I decided I'd do two in a row! I love you all so much…it's 3:30 AM!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN ZERO_

* * *

**VI. Scar**

She sees him, sometimes.

And he scares her, to tell the truth.

The scars.

The war signs that he wears every day.

As protest, she thinks.

But she isn't like him.

She isn't brave, or strong, or Gryffindor.

And that's why she likes him so much.

He's everything she isn't, and he wears his scars as a constant reminder as he walks down the halls defiantly.

Hogwarts would be nothing without those scars.

* * *

**Hannah/Neville**


	7. So What?

A/N: Thanks again to all reviewers! WARNINGS: This is where it starts to get even WERIDER! Also, horribly short!

* * *

**VII. So What?**

She was the reason his best friend got poisoned.

She had alienated all of them.

She only liked him for his name.

So what?

If she got with him, everyone would be jealous. She'd be famous!

And when someone's famous, they're likeable. She'd get guys! She'd have the glory of dumping him!

But now he was gone.

So what?

Other guys liked her…right?

* * *

**Romilda/Harry**


	8. Tears

_A/N: I love this pairing (even though everyone else hates it!)…Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**VII. Tears**

If she'd loved him once, she'd love him forever.

But he was gone, wasn't he?

And so was Harry…

The Harry she'd sobbed in front of.

The Harry that, when she kissed him, she only felt memories.

His wavy hair…his big smile…his warm hand…

But his waxy face would come next. 

His dead body.

And the tears would come again.

Flood her mind and body.

But they would never wash away the pain.

Tears were a welcome comfort…until they let her down.

Because there would always be the memories.

* * *

**Cho/Cedric**


	9. Fade

A/N: Because she was left alone, and because she is impossible to stop loving.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

**IX. Fade**

He saw her dim every day.

He saw her wilt.

He saw her hair fade to shades of gray.

He saw her smile fade to a hard line.

He saw her dancing eyes fade to empty, bottomless pits.

He longed to put the fire in her again.

But only _he_ could do that.

_Him._

The one who stole her.

The one who gave her fire.

The one who took it away.

* * *

**Dean/Ginny**


	10. Eyes

_A/N: Because he deserves someone. Because they are possible. Because they TOTALLY ended up married…_

_Very, very short! I'm so sorry!_

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING_

* * *

**X. Eyes**

He saw her one day.

Laughing with her friends.

Her eyes intoxicated him.

He didn't see her much.

But every time he did, he couldn't look away from those eyes.

The scars didn't concern him.

The heavy perfume.

He cared only for those eyes—and that rare smile.

It would light up her face.

It would light up her eyes.

* * *

**Seamus/Lavender**


	11. Maths

_A/N: More, more, more! If anyone cares, I've planned about 25 of these, and then I'm taking requests…Unless no one cares by then! xD Thanks to my amazing beta Time Vortex, who keeps me sane & makes sure my stories aren't complete crap! Though she (sadly) didn't beta this chapter, I love her anyway!_

_Disclaimer: Guess. Dare you.

* * *

_

**XI: ****Maths**

She was a double.

He was a single.

He was taken.

She was free.

He was heroic.

She was giggly.

One plus five doesn't equal two.

She plus he didn't equal love.

But she could dream.

She could pretend.

She could 'see it in her crystal ball.'

She could moon.

She could giggle.

She could whisper.

She could even go to a Ball with him!

It wouldn't matter.

One plus five doesn't equal two.

She plus he doesn't equal love.

* * *

**Parvati/Harry**


	12. Imagining

_A/N: Because she really DID like the Yule Ball…secretly…(I've decided to shoot for an update a day...wish me luck!)_

_Note: This is really loose (probably because I hate the pairing!) so you can imagine it as anyone you'd like. (I ended up having two of the same pairing! But it was easy to fix, thank God!)_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing_

* * *

**XII: Imagining**

She did think of him a lot.

Secretly—she couldn't tell Hermione or Ginny.

She couldn't even tell her sister.

Every night, she'd picture his face.

She'd picture that hair.

She'd picture those eyes.

She'd picture his face, near her own.

She'd feel his kiss.

And she'd fall asleep imagining him.

But in the morning, she'd realize it was just that.

Imagining.

* * *

**Padma/Ron**


	13. Hug

A/N: This was hard to write, because…well, you'll see when you see the pairing! But I hope you like it! Very random…I chose two random people—the first I thought of! (Okay, not really…But she was the first person I thought of. I swear!) The only one that ends semi-happily! Go me! No angst!  
I'm really sorry for the delay, by the way!  
Discalimer: I do NOT own the word Hug, roman numerals, or italics.

* * *

**XII: Hug**

When that locket cursed her best friend, it was all too much to bear.

She'd cried in the middle of Transfiguration.

McGonagall had…understood?

_He_ had taken her to the nurse.

And now, thanks to Katie, thanks to McGonagall, thanks to You-Know-Who, she was in love.

With someone very, very off-limits.

Now, almost a full year later, her 'crush' hadn't gone away.

Also known as: _He_ hadn't gone away.

She tried to reason with herself.

He was in a different House.

He was too gorgeous for her.

No matter what excuse, though, seeing him made her heart jump.

So when he hugged her in the middle of the hall, his friends watching, she broke down.

She told him how she felt.

With all of his friends watching.

And he'd nodded.

He'd hugged her again.

And suddenly, his lips were on hers.

(With all his friends watching.)

And suddenly, You-Know-Who wasn't so scary.

The world was okay again.

She was his.

* * *

**Roger (Davies)/Leanne**


	14. Marriage

A/N: WARNING: CRAZY pairing! (Equivalent to Colin/Hermione).

Disclaimer: I was told that my last disclaimer was amusing, and I am glad. So (insert witty disclaimer here)

* * *

**XIV: Marriage**

When he was younger, he'd dreamt of supermodels and movie stars becoming his girlfriends, and one-day, wife.

When he got to Hogwarts, he had a crush on Professor McGonagall.

(None of his friends let him live that down.)

And then he'd met her.

Her dirty-blonde tresses and wide, beautiful eyes had ensnared him.

It was a trap he'd like to stay in, however.

Her dreamy voice filled his ears.

Her odd stories made him smile throughout the day.

And her smiles—Holy Merlin, those smiles!

Full of hope and beauty.

And Harry and Ron weren't there to steal her away.

When he got older, and heard of her wedding, he was amazed, and a little heart-broken.

What surprised him was that she hadn't married Harry, the Big Shot, or Ron, the Sidekick and one she _totally_ liked in her fifth year.

She'd married some old naturalist dude.

She could have done better.

Even a Mudblood is better than an _older man._

* * *

**Justin/Luna**


	15. Gryffindor

A/N: Thanks so much, reviewers! Sorry it took me awhile to update!  
Because he hated Oliver for more than being a Quidditch rival…

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

**XV. Gryffindor**

She's a Gryffindor. She's a Gryffindor. She's a Gryffindor.

Constantly he'd tell himself that.

Never _once_ did it work.

He'd shake Wood's hand—well, shake is the bare minimum.

He'd notice her over her captain's shoulder.

Her blonde hair, her confident smile, and her encouraging thumbs-up to each of her teammates.

She's a Gryffindor. She's a Gryffindor. She's a Gryffindor.

Still, he'd think of her, imagine her…

Until one day, he couldn't take it.

"You!" he'd screamed at her before the game.

She looked up and blinked.

He'd almost _smiled._

He never smiled.

"What the _hell _do you want?" she'd snapped.

"C'mere."

He led her to a secluded area. "Hey, erm, I have a confession to make."

She'd put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "What? You cheat?"

"No," he'd said through gritted teeth—"I-I think I love you."

She'd looked at him and then began to laugh. When he finally convinced her he was serious, she sobered. "Oh really. Well…I like you too…"

He gaped. _What the hell?_

He was telling this to a _Gryffindor._ She's a Gryffindor…a Gryffindor…

Eh, who was he kidding?

"Really?"

"Yeah…in first year! I had a mad crush on you. Wow, I was an idiot. Look, just leave me alone."

And then the game began.

Later, he'd heard she'd started going out with Wood that morning.

All the more reason to break his hand into tiny pieces…

* * *

**Marcus (Flint)/Katie**


	16. Perfect

* * *

A/N: I've got eight more planned, and then I'm open to requests, so you can get a head start by requesting now!

Also, I just realized she wasn't technically _at_ Hogwarts…but oh well! I love them too much!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Roman Numerals XVI.

* * *

**XVI. Perfect**

He was a Quidditch champion.

He was two years her senior.

He was smarter, braver, a harder-worker…

Yet she allowed herself to want him.

Why? she pondered.

How could a girl like her _ever _get with a guy like him?

He was perfect.

She was just…herself.

She could never get him.

But she was allowed to dream…

* * *

**Katie/Oliver**


	17. Worthy

**A/N: Here's the latest!**

**XVII. Worthy**

She thought he'd love her.

She really did.

She longed for his love, but then again, it was her parents who longed for his _money._

(Her own opinion on him never was too high, but like her parents cared about trifles like _that_.)

He'd lay his head on her lap, he'd talk to her, he'd let her massage him and kiss him.

But in the end, it was never her.

It was always someone younger, someone prettier.

Someone more worthy.

Someone that wasn't her.

* * *

**Pansy/Draco**

* * *


	18. Mad

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own!**

**A/N: I've got 6 pairings to go after this, but I would **_**love**_** requests! (My ultimate goal is to get to 50—maybe, if I get enough pairings, I'll shoot for 100, but I doubt it.)**

* * *

XVIII. Mad

She's mad, and she knows it.

Hannah tells her that every day.

She _does_ know it.

But she can't help it.

He's a hero, he's strong, a Gryffindor, masculine, helpful, funny, Related…

(After all, you can't overlook the fact that his brothers own WWW.)

So she can't help being mental. He is just too amazing for that.

It's not _her_ fault he's an easy boy to like…

She knows they won't get married.

She knows they won't even go out.

She knows he likes others.

She knows she's not supposed to like The Sidekick.

(But it's always the hero. The Sidekick needs his turn.)

Oh, she knows.

"You're mental," Hannah tells her, putting her arm around her.

"I know, Hannah, I really do…"

It's really not her fault she's always been attracted to red hair.

* * *

**Susan (Bones)/Ron**


End file.
